A walk to remember
by ihavealife
Summary: last chapter is up. please read. sad ending.
1. INTORUDCTION

Geoff: where is he dudes?

Bridgette: i dunno.. he said hed meet us here dammit.

Trent is making out with his girl against his truck occaionally argueing with her.

Suddenly a car pulls up and Duncan steps out.

Geoff: what took you man?!

Duncan: nothing. look DJ.. you ready?

DJ: -gulps- i guess..

The crew were known for their juvenile ways in their small town.. DJ was a new member and he had to prove himself worthy. The way they did things around there.. were dangerous.. yet rowdy. DJ had to jump off a water tower into the lake..

Duncan: go dude!

DJ gulps and drops.. landing head first into the water

Everyone cheers.. but Bridgette watches..

Bridgette: GUYS! HES NOT COMING BACK UP!

Gwen: what?! Trent do something!

Trent/Geoff pull him out of the water.. DJ's head is bleeding and he is unconcious.. suddenly sirens wail

Duncan: shit the cops!

Cops: Duncan Walter and company.. stay where you are!

Duncan: ...shit shit shit!

* * *

Linda (mom) heard about Duncan and his friends. she talked with the principal about how he could pay off his mistake.

Linda: look.. Duncan. this is the last time im busting you out do you hear me?! your too go to the church every Sunday and stay there! youll be helping smaller kids learn as a volunteer. do i make myself clear?!

Linda and Duncan went to chruch the following day.. a regular session. the choir singing.. suddenly a tan girl with mocha hair and big brown eyes stepped out of the choir to sing her solo

Duncan: -to himself- typical.. preppy churchgirl..


	2. whoa what?

Duncan walked into the school like he always did. the girls checked him out like they always did. the boys ran away from him as they always did. and he foundh is gang sitting at the same cafeteria table like they always did. the only difference was that instead of causing havok in town after school, he was to go straight to communty hall.

Geoff was a party boy. parties were his life. he was Duncan's closest friend.. and behind the ripped body and hard exterior, Geoff was a kind boy and he truly did care about Bridgette. Bridgette was a typical gorgeous Malibu barbie doll. she was also an expert in cracking safes and locks which Duncan found very usefull. Trent had joined their crew a few years after but he was without a doubt the baddest and meanest. when he wasnt smoking, he was making out with his girl Gwen. Gwen was also dark.. artistic and strategic..but dark. Trent and Gwen were made for eachother as most people put it although some people say that Trent occasionally abuses her. and last, there was Heather.. Queen Bee of their highschool. everyone feared her good looks and bitchiness. all girls envied her.. all boys loved her and she had power over the student body. Heather and Duncan used to go out but it all ended when Duncan caught Heather cheating on him for some boy named Justin. now Duncan and her were just friends although Heather wanted so much more out of him...

The 'gang' as they called it made their ways to their lockers in the hallways which they always go to after lunch.

Lindsay, a big chested bimbo rich girl walked by wearing a mini skirt and half top.

Trent: dannng. watcha got under that shirt?

Lindsay giggles.. Gwen slaps him.

After about half an hour of eyeing girls the same brown hair and eyed girl walks by wearing goody- capris and a prep sweater.

Geoff: dudes check her out! ahahaha

Heather: ew.

Trent: you gotta name? you would look so much better without those clothes..

Courtney: the names Courtney. and dont you ever talk to me like that ever again

Trent: feisty.. -slaps her ass-

Courtney: ugh! -stomps away-

Geoff: whoa. that girl has got some serious issues.. what is with the clothes?

Heather: who the heck is she anyways to talk to Trent like that?

Duncan smirks.

* * *

Boss: look kid. i get kids like you comin from the cops all the time for community service. now all ya gots to do is mop the floor and be a good boy. got it?

Duncan fiddles with his tongue ring and nods

Boss: good then.

he walks off as he throws Duncan the mop.

Duncan: whatever..

Courtney: so this is the big dipper and the little dipper..

Duncan looks over at the new girl again.. as it appears that she is tutoring little children about the stars.

Duncan: pfft. i know im hot but you have to quit stocking me.

Courtney: -looks over- excuse me? your talking to me?

Duncan: ..yah.. Courtney right? look princess. i cant work with all that distracting.. chattering your doing

Courtney: well your going to have to deal with it because i come here every tuesday like you but i actually make a difference in the world.

Duncan: right.. i dont think you understand me. when i say something.. it goes. and if it doesnt.. i make it go

But Duncan couldn't help but to notice her beautiful features.. wait. beautiful? he was losing it. her mocha colored hair.. her big brown eyes.. her cute freckled nose..

Courtney: well this is one person who wont listen to your big ego.. and dont call me princess.\

Duncan: whatever.. PRINCESS.


	3. a chat with the big P

Duncan has a meeting with the principal

Principal: Duncan..-sigh- you practially live in my office. why do you keep getting into trouble? you know your mom has a hard time trying to raise you as it is by herself

Duncan's dad had divorced his mom when he was just 15. he was a rich doctor with a beautiful girlfriend and Duncan hated him.

Duncan: well.. what do you want me to do now?

Principal: how was your first day at community hall as the janitor?

Duncan: interesting..

Principal: oh goody because your going again.

Duncan looks up nervously.

Duncan: wait. that was not part of the deal. you said that i only had to go once and then stay at the fricken church every Sunday.

Principal: that was the original plan but you see.. your mother and i think its best if you truly learned your lesson for once.

Duncan slams his fist on the principal's desk and scowls

Principal: look Duncan. were only doing this because we care about you

Duncan: -mumbles- thats what my so called father said when he left..

Principal: excuse me?

Duncan: nothing.. -sigh- fine. go on.

Principal: right then. Every Sunday, as you already know, your oging to be staying after Church to help with the Unfortunate Kids Learning program. Every Tuesday and Thursday you will be going to community hall and help with the cleaning. and lastly, every Monday starting next week.. you will be participating in the dramatics center.

Duncan: okay wait. tutoring kids.. cleaning.. and acting?

Principal: correct. and if you need any help you could always go to Miss Courtney Amon

Duncan: whos.. oh. no thanks ill pass.

Principal: well.. today is Thrusday sooo. get to class and get to the community hall.

Duncan turns around to leave

Principal: oh and if you dont attend any of these services.. im afraid your going to prison Duncan.. please. for the sake of your mother at least.. cooperate.

Duncan nods and slams the door behind him.


	4. Trents hormones

It was Duncan's second day at the community hall. he had brought his iPod so that he wouldnt have to listen to 'princess' babble nonsense about stars.

He entered the building to find that she was there again but she had a different audience. they were older people.. teens. teeange BOYS who were checking her ass out the whole time.

Duncan: -sigh- hey princess? i dont mean to be an ass but those boys are checking out yours

Courtney: what? no theyre not. theyre alll dedicated students who are here to learn about our solar system..

Duncan: right.

Courtney: what are you trying to porve anyways? you shouldnt even care if they check out my butt in the first place

Duncan: -to himself- why do i care..?

Just then Geoff and Trent walk into the center.

Duncan: what are you guys doing here?

Geoff: well dude. were here to help a brother out.

Trent: yah i mean.. look at this place. you must be suicidal at this point.. oh hello there -raises eyebrow-

Courtney: are you talking to me?

Trent: Candy right?

Courtney: its.. Courtney.

Duncan: you guys are giving me a ride right?

Trent: no can do. were all meeting at Heather's in like half an hour for that party shes trhowing.

Duncan: dammit. well i have no ride..

Trent and Geoff walk towards the door where Courtney was.

Trent lifts her chin up with his finger

Trent: you have such a pretty dress.. now only if you went around like this..

Trent lifts up Courtney's skirt and she slaps his face

Trent: oh so thats how its gonna play then?

Courtney: I..Im.. so sorry..

Trent walks away with Geoff behind him

Duncan: damn.. dont mind him princess. his hormones are just out of control

Boss: ITS QUITIN TIME!

Courtney grabs her htings and runs out the door


	5. Heather is evil

Duncan trudged his way into school, his ipod blasting music into his ears. he saw his friends leaning against their lockers as usual and he walked over..

Duncan: hey guys-- OWCH

Somebody ran into his side

Courtney: omigosh. i am soo sorry.

she landed on top of him without knowing who it was. she looked up and gasped.

Courtney: oh.. its you

Duncan: morning to you too princess. now get off of me before people see.

Courtney: right.

she got up and ran to class

Duncan brushed off his shirt and snickered at the people who were laughing at him.

Geoff: dude.. pfft. haha what was that?!

Duncan: i dont know. she just.. landed on top of me.

Trent: whatever. that girl is going down..

Geoff: what did you say dude?

Trent: oh nothing..

Heather notices something wrong with Trent

* * *

BRRINNGGGG!

Geoff: yo Duncan. you gotta come to the awesome Party at Tyler's tonight. i hear theres imported alcohol! awesome!

Duncan: damn. i cant. i have drama duty

Geoff: oh.. bites. well i guess i could drop you off man.

Duncan: serious? awesome.

Duncan and Geoff do their secret handhsake thing.

--

Trent and Gwen are making out in the hallways when Heather walks up to them.

Heather: umm.. sorry to interrupt but..

Trent: what? oh its you Heather.

Gwen walks away.

Trent: so?

Heather: its about that girl.. Courtney i think.

Trent: -snarls- what about that bitch?

Heather: i have a feeling shes not all she says she is

Trent: come again?

Heather: it means i think Duncan notices her too often.. and i cant allow that

Trent: right. and your telling me this why?

Heather: look. Gwen is going out of town for awhile and that means that you wont have a girl in bed for the next two weeks.

Trent: shit... okay and?

Heather: and that Courtney has a pretty face. how about you help me with a little something and i help you get a one night stand.

Trent: i think we have a deal. what do you need?

Heather: the drama preformance is in two weeks.. Duncan is in it and according to the list.. so is Courtney. i need your help with some.. photography.


	6. The theatre is great

Duncan: -sigh- this bites. ive never had to memorize a single thing in my lfie before. let alone fricken drama scripts

Geoff: haha well.. why dont you just ditch man? the Duncan i know would have

Duncan: long story. but look. it would help if you uh.. didnt tell people?

Geoff: sure thing. now go have some dramatic fun!

Duncan: ha.ha. very funny

Duncan gets out of Geoff's car and enters the theatre.

Ms. Lock: i am Ms. Lock. and i will be your director for this musical. oh.. Duncan is it? good to have you deary. now go take a book and sit down

Ducnan: -sigh- whatever.

Courtney notices him and covers her face with her book. Duncan notices, smirks, and takes a seat next to her.

Duncan: hello princess. strange seeing you here.

Courtney: ..shuttup. dont call me that. what are YOU doing here?

Duncan: punishment.

Ms. Lock: shh! now everybody.. flip to page 10 of the musical and...

Duncan: so.. why are you here?

Courtney: because i love the theatre.

Duncan: really.. you love the theatre.. or you love the attention

Courtney: in case you havent noticed.. i try my best to not stand out.

Duncan: is that why you wear preppy clothes?

Courtney: why are you talking to me? your popular and im not even attractive

Duncan: well..

Ms. Lock: SH! DUNCAN AND COURTNEY. ONE MORE AND YOU TWO ARE OUT. courtney.. im surprised

Courtney: im sorry.

Duncan: im not.

Ms. Lock: excuse me? Duncan.. read the script on page 10.

Duncan reads the part fairly well. everyone seems impressed. even Courtney

Ms. Lock: alright.. that was.. good Duncan. Courtney? read the part on page 10 as well..

Courtney reads.. the character part she was reading was of a girl who secretly loved Duncan's character.

Ms. Lock: alright.. Harold.. please read the same part as Duncan.

Everyone read the parts they were auditioning for and then Ms. Lock came with a conclusion.

Ms. Lock: alright. Courtney, you will play the main female character named Linda. a quiet, intelligent girl who falls for a man named Fredrik.. in which Duncan will be playing.

Duncan: excuse me?

Harold: what!? HIM?! hes not even.. experienced.. GOSH!

Ms. Lock: i find it suits him very well actually. Fredrik is a mysterious man who has a criminal record. he also secrely falls for Linda.. Courtney.

Duncan: right.. when will this be over agian?

Courtney: Duncan! you just got the leading role. dont complain.

Duncan: well im complaining.. princess.

Ms. Lock: see? i rest my case. perfect. there will be no kissing or touching.. -looks at Duncan- because this is a family musical. alright?

Courtney sighs and looks at Duncan.

Duncan winks at her but she scowls.

Duncan: -to himself- this should.. be interesting.


	7. Duncan opens his eyes for once

* * *

School was becoming a drag for Duncan.. and Courtney. everywhere she looked she would see the same handsome face and green mohawk with multiple piercings and she didnt like it.. or did she?

All Duncan's life he was known for making trouble.. his punishment was becoming..tolerable but his success with teaching at the church was more of a fail thann anything. today was Drama day

Geoff: yo dude. you need a ride right? okay problem.. i cant take you home after. is that cool?

Duncan: uhh.. yah no problem. ill just see who i can mooch a ride from

Geoff: awesome dude!

* * *

Ms. Lock: alright people. we have about two weeks to prepare this show.. lets move! okay lets start at the scene where Duncan meets Courtney for the first time..

Duncan: dear madam, if you dont mind i would like for you to step out of the way

Courtney: only a true gentleman would ask a lady to kindly move. you are quite the rude young man

Duncan: i dont... awe shit. line!?

Ms. Lock: Duncan Duncan Duncan.. this is the 5th time youve done that.. have you been practicing your lines at all lately?

Duncan: uh.. no. unlike some of the geeks in here.. i have a life

Courtney rolls her eyes

Courtney: typical delinquit

Duncan: -to himself- man what is that girls problem? its like shes too good for me.. no wait not me.. crap. what the hell am i saying?!

Courtney: hello? earth to mohawk boy..?

Duncan: well if your so good then why dont you help me with my lines tonight princess?

Courtney: what? -sigh- alright. fine.

Duncan: sweet. but i need a ride to your place.

Courtney: -to herself- why is he such a pig?!

Ms. Lock: please go.. both of you. practice until your blue in the face. now off with you!

* * *

Duncan and Courtney were in her car. he was looking out the window listening to hard rock music from the car stereo.

Courtney: hmm.. 15

Duncan: what?

Courtney: 15.. its my fifteenth thing i want to accomplish before i die. Befriend somebody i dont like. and here i am

Duncan: you have a list for that kindof stuff? -smirks-

Courtney: yes.. and there are a lot more too.

Duncan: ppffft. like what.

Courtney: well.. i want to get a tattoo.. be in two places at once..

Duncan: theres more?

Courtney: oh yes but i cant say.

Duncan is amused..

Duncan: why not? are they naughty? because i can help fullfill those dreams for you

Courtney: ew, no. theyre just.. meanigful to me.

Duncan: right...

* * *

Courtney: dad im home! i brought home a friend.. hes here coz i have to help with drama lines. is that alright?

Courtney's dad, Rob was in the livingroom

Rob: oh sure Court... wait. this is your friend?

Duncan: whoa your dads the church guy!?

Rob: priest? yes.. and your Duncan. i know you.. your the troublemaking..

Courtney: ahem! hell leave soon dad i promise

Rob: alrighty... -glare-

* * *

Duncan: what is with your dad princess?

Courtney: hes just.. living a hard life at the moment. we both are.

Duncan: and wheres your mom?

Courtney: -gupls- she passed away last year...

Duncan: oh.. sorry. so you wanna work on these lines or what?

Courtney: right. but on two conditions. one.. you focus and make progress. and two.. you keep your hands to yourself

Duncan: yah right like i would lay a finger on your preppy little body. -sniff-

Courtney: why do you call me a prep.. and then a princess?

Duncan: well.. your so uptight its like you have a pole up your butt half the time. and your a princess because your a beautiful peace making.. stuck up chick.

Courtney: wait.. what?

Duncan realizes what he said and shuts himself up.

after about half an hour of rehearsing, Duncan prepares to leave. he gathers his things

Duncan: this was fun princess. how about we do this everyday after school so that Ms. Lock doesnt kill me with my own piercings?

Courtney: -giggles- alright then..

Duncan: cool. -turns to leave- oh and by the way, id appreciate if you didnt mention this um.. drama thing to anyone

Courtney: right.. mr bad guy has a rep to keep. i get it.

Duncan: thanks.. see ya

he closes the door behind him. leaving Courtney with a lot of things to think about.


	8. not a chance

Duncan was leaning against his locker with his friends right after school as they always did

Courtney walked by however wearing her usual preppy clothing

Courtney: hey Duncan

Trent laughed

Trent: "hey Duncan" hahahaha

Heather: who do you think you are?

Gwen: so.. lame

Duncan's icy blue eyes met Courtney's warm brown ones in panic

Duncan: uh.. beat..it.

Geoff: how man. that was weak

Courtney didnt need anymore. she turned around and walked to her car.. tearing up.

Courtney: -to herself- why am i.. crying? i dont need this. what else did i expect from a delinquit pig? i hate him!

she sped home

--

it was 4:00 o clock.. the time when Duncan usually came around and rang her doorbell for drama practice.

right on time, Duncan rang the doorbell anxiously.

Duncan: -to himself- shit shit shit shit shit.. wait. why do i care? so what.. shes pissed. no surprise there..

the door opened slightly

Duncan: -phew- princess look..

The door opned fully reavealing.. not Courtney's face but her fathers.

he seemed angry.. at Duncan..

Duncan: uh sir? could i um..

Courtney: dad? oh. its you. um.. its okay i got it from here

Courtney's father walked away still eyeing Duncan.

Courtney crossed her arms at the doorway

Duncan: hey princess..

Courtney: what

Duncan: uh.. can i uh.. come in?

he scratched the back of his head

Courtney: hmm.. let me think about that.. last time i checked i only let friends into the house

Duncan: we can be friends!

Courtney: oh really.. well then whats your excuse for today?

Duncan: look i.. hey. i have an idea.. we can be friends.. just.. not in front of anybody else

Courtney's eyes raged with anger

Courtney: oh.. like secret friends?

Duncan: yes! exactly! i knew you would understand

Courtney: hey Duncan?

Duncan met her eyes

Courtney: not a chance

she slammed the door in his face.

Duncan: ..fuck.


	9. lost without you

Duncan walked home that day after being rejected by Courtney. why should he care? he could have any girl at school willingly help him? so why was he so down on himself?

Duncan got home and pulled out his drama book.

Duncan: guess im doing this my way..

--

about half an hour of reviewing his lines, he couldnt take it anymore. it was like they were going through one ear and coming out tthe other.

he picked up the phone and dialed Courtney

Voice Mail Box: hey its Courtney. leave a message and ill get back to you ASAP... unless your Duncan. beeep

Duncan: -sigh- um. look princess.. im seriously sorry but im hurting here! i cant do this by myself. one last chance? you know what? fine. i dont need you. ... okay i do. what will it take for you to forgive a juvenille delinquit like me? whatever. call me back.

--

Courtney heard the voice message and looked at her phone in bewilderment. why WAS she mad? its not like.. she LIKED him or anything..

she bit her bottom lip and turned her phone off. maybe sleep would help ease her feelings

--

Duncan lied in his bed. what had he done wrong? oh he knew..

Duncan: miss preppy princess thinks she can blow me off..

Duncan turned to his side

Duncan: -sigh- i guess.. she can.

* * *

School was not any better. Duncan seemed to be lost in his thoughts as was Courtney

Geoff: so i was thinking.. what if this massive party was at like.. some kind of resort or something.. dude? DUNCAN?

Duncan: what? huh? uh. sure.

Geoff: what is your deal man?

Duncan: what are you talking about

Geoff: maybe the fact that youve been zoning out every time i try to talk to you

Duncan knew he was right

--

Ms. Lawrence: and the answer is.. Courtney?

Courtney: ...

Ms. Lawrence: hello? Courtney?

someone poked her back

Courtney: ow! huh?

Ms. Lawrence: im surprised Courtney.. your never like this. do you feel alright honey?

Courtney: oh yes.. peachy

she slapped her forhead. this could not go on any longer.. but the preformance was tonight. crap


	10. a surprise ending?

Ms. Lock: alright everybody! weve worked extremely hard for this night.. you have an hour to prepare.. where on earth is that child Duncan?!

Duncan walked in through the door and walked up to the rest of the crew. he noticed Courtney wasnt there.

Duncan: im late. sorry.

Ms. Lock: its alright sweetie. NOW GO GET INTO COSTUME!

--

The audience was full. Duncan's mom was out there as was Courtney's dad.. Duncan looked over. he saw his friends.. Geoff, Heather, Trent and Bridgette. Gwen was gone for holidays already. Bridgette was holding a video camera.. typical Bridgette. it was probably for DJ. she had been seeing him in the hospital after school a lot. her and Geoff especially.. but what caught Duncan's eyes was that his father.. whom he had hated was sitting in his best tux in the audience.

Courtney was nervous.. but she looked astounding. her face was flawless, her hair was perfect and her dress was gorgeous. Duncan looked pretty good himself. his piercings her all taken out.. except for his nose ring and tongue ring.

Ms. Lock: okay.. break a leag out there..

and with that, she pushed Duncan and Courtney out onto the stage.

--

it was ending scene.. Courtney had run this through her head for awhile now. it was hard to concetrate however when it was extremely awkward for her to be with Duncan.

Duncan also felt a bit awkward.. she was pissed. and he had nothing he could say to change that..

ending scene.. Courtney remembered. Duncan says his line, they stay motionless in the chairs and then it ends. simple as that but..

Duncan: your beautiful to me..

that was it. that was the line.. however.. before the audience knew it.. or Courtney, Duncan lenaed his face into hers.. brushing his lips against hers and kissing them softly. Ms. Lock looked furious but the audience went ectsatic

--

Heather watched in horror as Duncan.. KISSED Courtney on stage.. everyone around her stood up to clap and cheer so she had no choice but to stand and look happy...

Trent also watched in silence. he notcied that Heather seemed to be.. growling under her breath. he nodded and they both stood to clap.

--

Ms. Lock: YOU GUYS WERE AMAZING!

Courtney was still shocked

Duncan: did you enjoy the ending princess? came up with that one myself..

Courtney: uh. erm. i..

her dad tapped her shoulder slightly and pulled her away before Duncan could even smirk.

Duncan's dad also came up to him.

Duncan: hey dad? did you enjoy the play? well.. suck it!

he ran off looking for Courtney


	11. separate lives chapter

Duncan looked frantically for Courney.

Duncan: shit.

Heather comes up to him wearing a fancy outfit and looks seductively at Duncan

Heather: that was amazing Duncan.. im really happy

she touches his chest and he looks down at her

Duncan: uh yah thanks. have you seen..

Heather frowns: who?

Duncan: nevermind..

to make matters worse his father, George Walter came up to him

George: Duncan.. we need to talk.

Duncan: you know what!?

he looks over his dads shoulder and sees his mom looking worried

Duncan: ..fine

--

Courtney entered her house with her dad behind her.

Rob: sweetie? that was stupendous!

Courtney: it was..

Rob: yes i didnt know that Duncan kid had it in him..

Courtney: yah..

Rob: -sigh- look honey, you know why you cant like him

Courtney: who said anything about liking him?

Rob: sure.. im just saying that you dont want to hurt him later..

Courtney: i know..

her eyes fill up with tears as she runs up to her room.

--

George: Duncan my boy, i didnt know you were into the whole theatre scene!

Duncan: im not

George: and that girl you kissed? that was very realistic.. like you did it out of love and not stage kissing..

Duncan: shuttup.. DAD.

George: -sigh- Duncan. what you have against me i will never know. but all im saying is.. loosen up a little.

Duncan: loosen up?! I LOOSENED UP maybe thats why i went to juvie hall and you didnt even know i wasnt at your fricken wedding!

George felt a pang in his heart

George: go..to your room Duncan.

Duncan: what so your babying me now?! FINE.

he stomped upstairs

--

School was busy the next day. Courtney had people coming up to her telling her how beautiful she was last night. she noticed that Duncan wasnt there however..

Heather: hey! Courtney right?

Courtney: who me?

Heather: yes you! silly girl.. oh gosh you would be so pretty if you knew how to do your make up right..

Courtney: um.. thanks...

Heather: how about you and i have lunch together today? sit at my table?

Courtney eyed her suspiciously but agreed. Heather dragged her into the cafeteria but only after that did she realize that it was a HUGE mistake...


	12. oh snaps

Courtney entered the cafetiera, sure it was loud but never THIS loud.

she realized why

everyone was laughing.. at her!

Trent came up to her with a piece of paper and held it out

Trent: i used to want you but i like this better.

he grinned evily.

the paper had a picture from her on the drama night.. but only her face.

it was computerized onto a porn star body. the title said:

VIRGIN MARY. I THINK NOT!

tears welled up in her eyes. Heather was laughing. everyone was laughing and pointing. some boys even went up to her and slapped her butt.

Courtney flinched, turned around and ran.

before she could get far though, she landed into a welcoming pair of arms, the chest was hard and the arms, supportive.

Duncan: wait here princess..

Duncan went up to Trent and laughed.

Duncan: so you think this is funny hey Trent?

Trent: totally dude.

Duncan: well.. i dont.

he punched Trent square in the face. Trent fell backwards, holding up his bleeding nose

Trent: oh. so thats how you wanna play it. alright then..

Trent lunged at Duncan, fists ready but Duncan was too fast. he dodged and kicked him in the gut. a blonde girl.. Lindsay went up to Trent.

Lindsay: Troy! are you okay?

Trent pushed her away but Duncan grabbed Courtney's hand and left the building

--

Duncan knuckles were white against the steering wheel. why was he so worried?

Duncan pulled up in front of Courtney's car

Courtney: um. Duncan.. thanks

Duncan looked at her, his eyes melting into hers.

Duncan: dont mention it.. Trent gives you any more trouble and ill beta his ass.

Courtney: -giggle- okay.

she turned to get out of the car but Duncan held her arm. he scratched the back of his neck in thought

Duncan: uh.. princess?

Courtney: yah?

Duncan: do you wanna.. go out sometime?

Courtney: i..i cant.

Duncan looked at her

Duncan: oh so you mean you have other plans? or.. you dont wanna go out with me..

Courtney: no! i do.. its just..

Duncan raised an eyebrow at her

Courtney: its just that i cant date.

Duncan relaxed.

Duncan: no worries princess. -smirk-

he opened the door for her and winked

Courtney: oh and Duncan?

Duncan: yes?

Courtney: dont call me princess.

she turned to leave and went inside her house.

Duncan, instead of going home, had another idea.


	13. have a little Faith

Duncan pulled up in front of a too familiar building.. the church.

Duncan got out and looked up at the cross with a sigh

Duncan: c'mon God, you know my intentions are good this time.. help me out a bit?

he walked into the church where he saw Courtney's dad rehearsing his speech for Sunday

Duncan: ahem..

Rob looked up from his book and took off his reading glasses calmly

Rob: Duncan?

Duncan: yes sir.. ive come to ask uh.. a favour

Rob: if it has to do with my daughter.. no.

Duncan: sir, thats hardly fair

Rob: im her father and she does what i tell her to do. i will not have my innocent Courtney "hang out" with a delinquit like you Duncan

Duncan turned around to leave when..

Duncan: sorry sir i cant accept that as an answer

Rob: and why not?

Duncan: i come here every Sunday to listen to you talk about God and if i learned anything at all its about Faith.

Rob raised his eyebrow and put his glasses down.

Rob: Faith Duncan?

Duncan: yes.. Faith. please sir.. have a little Faith.. in me. in Courtney.

Rob: ... bring her home by 10.


	14. parents

Courtney: I cant believe you convinced my dad to let me go out with you.

Duncan: dont mention it

Courtney and Duncan were at an outdoor restaurant under asian lanterns.

Courtney: how are you affording this?

Duncan: the things i wouldnt do for you princess..

Courtney: Duncan! you didnt..-gulp- steal did you?

Duncan: mellow your yellow babe. of course i didnt.

Courtney: you scare me sometimes

Duncan: -smirk- wanna dance?

Courtney: you know how?

Duncan: i guess..

he pulled her up by the waist and took her to the ballroom floor where a lot of other couples were. they saw Izzy and Owen, a couple from their school and smiled.

Duncan's hands were gently on her wasit, rocking back and forth. Courtney rested her head against his chest. everything was perfect..

--

Courtney entered her house after her date, smiling. she found her father on the armchair, reading, waiting for her.

Rob: so..

Courtney: dad.. i want to thank you so much for trusting Duncan.

Rob: did he.. touch you in any way?

Courtney: no dad! hes really nice..

Rob raised his eyebrow in question as Courtney went up to her room.

--

Linda: Duncan? sweetie? are you home?

Duncan: yep.

Linda: this early!?

Duncan: yep.

Linda: did something happen?

Duncan: hey mom, relax. she needed to be home by 10 so i took her home

Linda: thats never stopped you before..

Duncan: well..

Linda hugged her son.

Linda: just.. be careful with her sweetie. she seems fragile.

Duncan rolled his eyes

Duncan: no way princess is 'fragile'

Linda: princess?

Duncan: uh yeah.. it just suits her

Linda: isnt that sweet.. your dad used to call me that.

Duncan: dad? whatever

Linda: no really. he said it suited me bcause i was too headstong and beautiful for my own good. haha. would you believe it?

Duncan: yah i would.. but listen. im gonna go take a drive. is that cool?

Linda: your asking me permission!? who are you and what have you done with Duncan?

Duncan: ha. ha. see ya mom

Duncan went out the door, shutting it softly

Linda: bye honey...


	15. first kiss

Duncan drove around, passing the cemetary. he saw a very familiar tan face with mocha hair there and he stopped.

He walked over to her. she had a blanket and a telescope with paper everywhere.

Duncan: boo!

Courtney: huh? Duncan?

Duncan: i didnt scare you?

Courtney: nope. your not very scary.

Duncan: oh really.. -smirk-

he grabbed her and pushed her down against the blanket until he was on top of her,n staring at her eyes.

Duncan: am i scary now?

Courtney: oh so scary -rolls eyes- haha what are you doing here anyways?

she pushed him off as he rolled to his side. Courtney did the same

Duncan: night drive i guess. i should be asking you the same thing.

Courtney: im here almost every night.. looking at the stars

Duncan: oh right. you like stars.. i remember now

he rememberd the first time he saw her at the community center.

Courtney: glad you remembered.. wanna see?

she took his hand and showed him the sky.

Duncan: sure is pretty.

Courtney sighed as she lay down on the blanket

Duncan: why the cemetary?

Courtney: it has the best view. shouldnt you be partying with Geoff?

Duncan: nahh. id rather be with my princess.

Courtney: princess.. i dont understand that at all.

Duncan: long story. but now that were here...

he smirked at her suggestively. Courtney reached out to touch his pierced face

Courtney: im not very good at this..

Duncan: you never know..

he pulled her up onn top of him and kissed her, gently at first remembering that she was "fragile". the kiss started slowly until Duncan deepened it, hungering for more. they pulled apart, panting.

Duncan: wow.. impressive.

Courtney sighed and laid her head against his chest, looking up at the stars.

Duncan played with her hair as they drifted asleep...


	16. Duncann the dream come trueer

Duncan found Courtney at the cemetary again, looking through her telescope. Duncan had a bundle in his arms.

Duncan: hey princess.

she turned to see Duncan, smirking at her.

Courtney: you really should call before you startle me like that

Duncan: awwe. im sorry.. -puppy eyes-

Courtney: haha.

Duncan: here..

he laid out a blanket and motioned for her to come lie down next to him, winking

Courtney: -rolls eyes- no matter how much i like you, im not SLEEPING with you

Duncan: -sigh- and that is why, i brought TWO blankets. sheesh

he laid out anotehr one. Courtney laughed.

Duncan handed her a piece of paper.

Duncan: can you uh.. locate this star?

Courtney: sure.. its.. right here. why?

Duncan: because its yours.

Courtney: what?

Duncan: i bought you a star. its called "princess"

Courtney looked at him in disbelief.

Courtney: you bought me a star?! how did you know..

Duncan: i remembered your list of things to do before you die list.

Courtney: you surprise me a lot lately.

Duncan: well, ready for another one?

Courtney: uhh..

Duncan picked her up and brought her to his car.

--

Courtney: where are we going?

Duncan: you'll see.

they have been driving for about an hour now until Duncan let her out.

Courtney was confused until she was what was going on.

Duncan brought her to the "WELCOME TO MAYCOMB" sign.

Duncan: just put one foot here.. and the other there...

Courtney: um..

Duncan: and now your in two places at once!

Courtney: hahaha. Duncan! you remembered that too?!

she ran up to him and hugged his tight body. he was so warm against the cold night air.

Duncan: theres more.

--

they drove up to a beach where he stopped and pulled out a sheet of white paper with temprary tattoos on it.

Duncan: pick which one you want princess.

Courtney picked a blue butterfly and slowly exposed her shoulder and back. Duncan put it on, shaking at her tanned beauty.

after he was done, he pulled her shirt up again and kissed her neck, still inside the car

Courtney: Duncan..

Duncan moved his lips up to hers, meeting them again until he opened the door for her.

--

Hand in hand, they walked along the beach, barely seeing eachother's faces through the moonlight

Duncan: hey princess?

Courtney: hmm?

Duncan: have fun today?

Courtney: yep.. but Duncan.. is it alright for you to be spending all your time with me?

Duncan: you mean Geoff? hes cool with it.. and he shouldnnt care.

Courtney: ohh..

Duncan: what else is on your list?

Courtney: well.. ive always wanted to see Mars from here.. but my telescope wont let me.

Duncan: mm..

Courtney: hows.. school?

Duncan: im failing every class..

Courtney: Duncan! thats horrible! you might never get into university!

Duncan: do i look like i care princess?

Courtney: you shouldnt be flunking because of me..

Duncan: hey, drama queen. relax. im failing because i want to.

and with that, they laid down on the warm sand side by side...


	17. an unexpected twist

Duncan held Courtney's hand as they walked along the streets of downtown.

Duncan: soo.. what else was on that list that i dont know of?

Courtney: why do you keep asking about it?

she gave him a skeptical look

Duncan: i.. just wanna know princess.

Courtney: well.. ive always told myself that i would get married at the same church my mom got married at..

Duncan: which church was that?

Courtney: ...our church.

Duncan: oh.

they continued walking, Duncan occasionally stopping to kiss her.

they went to a party, courtesy of Geoff.

As they entered, blaring lights and loud music hit Courtney in the face.

Heather: ohmigosh! its Duncan! and.. Courtney.

Lindsay: ohmigosh!

Heather: wanna dance?

Duncan: no.. have you seen Geoff?

Heather: ugh. what is your deal!?

she poured her glass of beer on Duncan's head.

Duncan: oh thats it!

Courtney squeezed his hand though

Duncan: whatever.

he picked Courtney up and placed her on the table.

Duncan: hows.. the party?

Courtney: there are other places id rather.. be.

Duncan placed his lips on Courtney's exposed neck and kissed it softly, sending shivers down her spine.

a little moan ecscaped from Duncan's mouth as Courtney ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his sofly.

Duncan: mm.. princess..?

Courtney's hands had made etheir way down to Duncan chest.. moving down.. slower slower..

Duncan: thats how you wanna play it then. -smirk-

he put his hands on her back, trying to find her bra strap until..

Courtney: owch!

Duncan gave her a concerned look. Courtney's hands were no longer on him but on her head.

Duncan: were leaving.

he picked her up and took her outside.

Duncan held her hand

Duncan: you okay babe?

Courtney had tears in her eyes.

she stopped and faced him

Courtney: Duncan.. theres something i should have told you.. before all this

Duncan: what?

Courtney: Duncan... I'm.. sick

Duncan: like a cold? here, take my jacket, ill take you home..

Courtney: no! Duncan! i mean.. im SICK.

she was crying hard now.

Courtney: i have leukemia.. i.. might not make it..


	18. a whole lotta hurt

Courtney had left him in the alley in downtown. he couldnt believe it.. he refused to.

he got into his car angrily.

Duncan: what am i so mad about? fuck fuck fuck

he felt tears in his eyes. he was.. crying? he hadnt cried since.. his father left him..

he sped home, opened the door and slammed it shut

Linda: Duncan? sweetie? you okay?

Duncan stormed into the room. Linda saw tear stains on his face.. her son's eyes paler than usual

Linda: Duncan.. what happened?

Duncan: Mom I.. she.. -gulp- leukemia..

Linda: honey..

she hugged her son tightly as hot tears slowly trickled down their faces.

Duncan pulled away abruptly and left the house leaving his mom in the kitchen.. crying for his sake.

--

Duncan pulled up in front of a large brick house. the lights were still on. he ran to the door and knocked on it furiously. his senses.. gone.

Duncan's father answered the door in shock

George was in his night clothes, a coffe mug in his right hand

George: Duncan? is everything alright? is Linda..

Duncan: Geor.. Dad. dad please. your a doctor right? help Courtney. shes dieing. dad shes got leukemia. make her better. MAKE HER LIVE!

George dropped his coffe mug.

he placed on hand on his son's shaking shoulder

George: son.. relax. please. for your girlfriend's sake..

Duncan: i dont need advice dad! princess.. is dieing..

George: look.. i cant do anything at this point.. id have to get all of her hospital records.. even now i cant diagnose her..

Duncan looked up with his icy eyes. the tears were gone.. anger in their place

Duncan: its just like you.. abandoning me in my time of need.

he ran back to his car and sped to the one house he needed to go to.. Courtney's

--

Duncan desperately knocked on her front door. he kept knocking.. no one answered. he knocked and waited.. for about an hour until someone opened the door slightly. it was Rob..

Rob: Duncan..

Duncan: Please sir.. let me see her.

Rob: Duncan, you cant see her right now. she doesnt want to see you.

Duncan: your lieing.. please. i need to..

Rob: thats enough young man! i tried to warn you both didnt i?! now you know. my daughter is sick.. and no boyfriend of hers will ever change that.

he slammed the door in his face.

--

Courtney: dad? who was that?

Rob: oh.. it was.. no one dear...

Courtney: it was Ducnan wasnt it?

her eyes were swollen and red from crying.

Rob: yes.. it was.

Courtney: did you send him away?

Rob: honey I..

Courtney's eyes filled with tears again.

Courtney: you did what was best dad..

she crept upstairs.

--

Duncan laid in his bed. how could she? his only hope at life...

Duncan picked up his cell phone and dialed a number

"hello?"

Duncan: meet me at the beach.. now.

"Duncan? hahaha. fine by me"


	19. realizations, apoligies and change

GDuncan made his way to the beach. he didnt know what he was going to do.. until he saw the dark figure walking up to him

Duncan: so you made it Trent.

Trent: sure did. wheres your whore?

Duncan punched Trent's nose until he fell to the ground

Duncan: for your information.. shes sick.

Trent: GOOD!

Duncan kicked him down.

Trent coughed up blood

Trent: i hope she dies!

Duncan kicked him down again. his anger was over taking him.. he couldnt control it.. until he remembered his reason for fighting.. Courtney.

would Courtney want him to beat the living shit out of Trent just as a punching bag?

no.

Duncan: I.. Im done with you

he walked away

--

Courtney wasnt at school th next day.. or the next.. or the rest..

people found out about Courtney's leukemia.. no one said anything. even Heather felt guilty..

Geoff found Duncan at his locker.. depressed and silent

Geoff: hey uh..

Duncan looked up at him with tired eyes

Geoff: im really sorry man..

Duncan smiled a weak smile.

Duncan: thanks man.. it means a lot.

they did their secret handshake.. weakly however.

Gwen came up to Duncan as well

Gwen: Duncan. you beat up Trent?

Duncan: -mumbles- sorry about that..

Gwen: hey.. -she put a hand on his shoulder and stared into his eyes- Im really sorry about Courtney. what Trent said was wrong. he deserved it.

Duncan: thanks..

Duncan had to get out of there. too many emotions he couldnt handle all at once.

He exited the chool and entered his car. he had one more place he had to stop by.

--

Receptionist: who are you in for today sweetie?

Duncan: -sigh- uh.. DJ.. DJ McKinley..

Receptionist: alrighty.. friend or family?

Duncan: i guess you could say im.. his uh.. friend -scratches back of his neck-

Receptionist: ok dear. room 234.. second to your left

--

DJ was watching television in his hospital bed. his leg was still in a cast and his head, still wound up. he heard a knock on the door

DJ: -sigh- come in.

DJ saw a green mohawk and familiar blue eyes

DJ: D.Duncan? what are you doing here?

Duncan: hey man.. long time no see. how are you.. uh.. doing?

DJ: like you care..

Duncan: look..

DJ: Duncan. im aint an idiot. what do you want?

Duncan scanned the room and took a seat next to the hospital bed.

Duncan: i never visited you after the accident..

DJ: so?

Duncan: Im.. sorry DJ.

DJ looked up..

DJ: i heard about Courtney.. she a'ight?

Duncan felt a pang in his heart. DJ noticed.

DJ: im sorry.. you dont have to--

Duncan: no. its cool. princess is alright.. she'll be alright. -firmly-

DJ: c'mon man. be strong.

Duncan put his face in his hands.

Duncan: i dont know what to do DJ..

DJ: why dont you make her happy.. while you still know you can? dazzle her.. BE her star.

Duncan realized.

Duncan: dazzle.. star. DJ.. i dont know how im gonna repay you.. but i swear i will.

with that, Duncan ran out of the room


	20. medical school

Courtney: dad? where are you?

Rob: here sweetie..

she crept downstairs.

Courtney: whats all that noise outside? construction?

Rob: -mumbles- take a look yourself..

Courtney pushed aside her curtains to see that Duncan was their, sawing, drilling, hammering. something.

Courtney: whats he..

Rob: dunno, hes been here all day..

Courtney: can i just..

Rob: hes not ready to see you yet Court.. just stay inside alright?

Courtney: k dad..

she ran upstairs to her bedroom and moved her blinds. she could see Duncan working on his.. project.

Duncan looked up and smiled.

Courtney: what are you doing.. -to herself-

Duncan got right back to work.

--

Linda was outside reading her book and sipping her coffee on the deck porch.

Linda: Duncan are you home?

he came in holding out a piece of paper.

Linda: report card? oh dear..

Duncan: no mom.. just.. look okay?

Linda slowly opened the paper and gasped

Linda: your getting.. A's? Duncan, did you hack the school system again!?

Duncan: no! okay look. - takes a seat- Courtney wanted me to improve my grades..

Linda: i like her more and more these days

Duncan: i was thinking.. i want to go to medical school

Linda gently put her coffee down and touched her son's hand

Linda: honey, thats.. a hard decision. your going to have to work really hard--

Duncan: i know. and im willing to do it.

Linda looked into his pale eyes.

Linda: okay Duncan. i understand.. and im proud of you.

--

As each day passed, Duncan went straight to Courtney's to work on his project. with every day passing, Rob became less paranoid about Duncan.

Linda too noticed her son's behaviour and decided to call her ex husband to tell him of the news.

Duncan's atendance at school was superb. we went fro an F to a straight A student in just weeks. his friends had distanced themselves away from him, except for the occasional Geoff. Even Heather and Trent left him alone.

one week later, Duncan was finishing up his project. Courtney would be pleased. it was 6:00 in the morning when Courtney woke up to the sound of a power drill

she got out of bed and moved her blinds once more to see Duncan, sawing at something she couldnt really make out.

her world became a daze.. footsteps coming up the door

Rob: that boy has been at it since 4:00 this morning.. maybe we should let him--

"thud"

Rob: Courtney? you alright? Courtney!? COURTNEY!

All she could see was endless black...


	21. quotes

Courtney woke up to the soft beeping sounds of a white room, she couldnt move too much, all she could see what someone.. watching over her.

"c'mon princess.. please"

she opened them wider until she got a view of the boy standing in front of her bed

Courtney: Duncan?

Duncan: princess your alive..

he hugged her tightly.

Courtney: what.. happened?

just then, the doctor and her dad walked in. Duncan looked anxious

Duncan: whats the news?

Doctor: Courtney.. I. I'm truly sorry for having to say this.. but your leukemia treatments wnt be of any more use now.

Duncan was about to grab the doctor when he restrained himself and sat next to Courtney to hold her hand.

Rob: honey.. the doctors say that.. you only have 2 weeks to live.

Courtney felt a pang in her heart. Duncan sat motionless until Rob patted him on the shoulder.

Rob and the Doctor left Courtney and Duncan in the hospital room

Courtney: I..

Duncan: Courney i just wanted for..

Courtney put her hand on Duncan's cheek.

Courtney: hey, im not dead yet

she smiled a weak smile and Duncan smiled back.

--

Rob: Duncan, may i talk to you please?

Duncan followed Courtney's dad outside of the hospital room, reluctant to let Courtney out of his sight.

Rob had dark circles under his eyes and he looked like he was about to break down in tears.

Duncan sat next to him

Rob: Duncan. i dont know how to say this but. i was wrong im sorry

Duncan: for what?

Rob: for misjudging you. Duncan your a good boy. perfect for my Courtney.. YOUR Courtney

Duncan didnt know what to say

he scratched the back of his neck and smiled, shaking Rob's hand

Duncan: thank you sir.

--

The sun shone through the blinds of the hospital room. Courtney lay awake in the bed, stroking Duncan's hair while he lay asleep on her lap.

Duncan shuffled.

Courtney: morning sleepy head.

Duncan looked up and touched her face.

Duncan: morning princess.

Courtney giggled as she motioned for him to get up

Duncan sat in the chair next to her and looked to see that Courtney had a book in her hand.

Duncan: whats that?

Courtney: oh -holds out book- its something my mom left behind. its a book full of her favourite quotes.

Duncan: may I?

she gave him the little brown book as he opened it and read her some lines

_"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous"_

Courtney giggled as she took it.

Courtney: wanna hear my favourite line?

Duncan nodded

_"To love another person is to see the face of God"_

Courtney: its true.. well i think. of all the things God has shown me, the best was you.

Duncan lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her, lightly.

Duncan: and that was because i didnt know what to say

he smiled warmly as she took him in her arms.

why couldnt everything be this perfect...?


	22. white bells

Duncan came straight to the hospital in the morning like every other morning. he walked over to Courtney's room only to see that she was in a wheelchair, packing and getting ready to leave.

Ducnan: princess? whats giong on here..

a nurse came in and wheeled her out. Rob walked up to Duncan, patting him on the shoulder

Rob: the Doctors gave her permission to go home son.

Duncan: how...?

Rob: your father paid for a home-doctor..

Rob left Duncan in the hallways.

Duncan: dad did this?

--

Courtney: really Duncan. be more polite to your father. hes a nice man and--

Duncan: i know i know. hey you wanna see something?

Courtney: depends...

he carried her outside and sat her on the front porch. there, Courtney saw a large telescope and engraved on it was "for my princess"

Courtney's eyes started to water

Courtney: Duncan.. you did this?

Duncan: yup.

he sat down next to her, showing her how far this new telescope could reach into space. After looking away, Duncan got down onto his knees.

Courtney: Duncan what are you doing--

Duncan: princess..Courtney.. i know this may seem a little.. i just.. will you marry me?

he took her hand and placed a diamond ring upon her skinny finger.

Courtney bit her trembling lip and looked down into Duncan's pale blue eyes.

Courtney: of course..

He immediately scooped her up and span around, kissing her with every turn

--

Linda: Duncan, i dont know what else to say other than.. congratulations honey.

Duncan: thanks mom.

Linda: ill have to get together with Courtney's father. dont worry honey. your wedding will be perfect.

Linda's eyes also became teary as she stroked her son's green hair.

Duncan: hey mom, dont go all soft on me now..

Linda: im sorry Duncan sweetie its just that.. im so proud of you.

she left the room.

--

It was the day of the wedding. the whole school heard about Courtney's leakemia and Duncan's proposal. Duncan was in his tux, waiting for his bride. he could see Geoff in his cowboy hat.. Bridgette in her fine dress. He also saw Heather, Gwen and Trent. Heather smiled at Duncan, not a flirty smile.. a smile of apology almost. Gwen and Trent also smiled. Far beyond however, Duncan could see his father. he nodded at him, the way a close son would his dad.

The music played, at the church door, Duncan could see Courtney, walking slowly up the aisle

the silky white dress flowed around her tanned body as she walked up to Duncan to claim him forever.


	23. epilogue

2 YEARS LATER

--

Duncan's POV

it started with a stupid high school. you see i met this girl... she wasnt like the other girls i dated in high school.

princess was the most uptight, controlling and responsible person ever.

it made me wonder why she went to such a dump school.

i would never have noticed her if it werent for DJ.

princess was always reluctant to like me. i guess she was just brught up that way.. to avoid delinquets like me.

but something happened between princess and me.

I fell in love with her.

and not just love either.

I would have given my body and soul just to be with her. I guess it is true when people say you meet that one person in your life that changes you forever.

but like all good things, Courtney didnt last.

she died two weeks after our wedding from a severe case of leukemia.

and after that, my life was meaningless.

my buddies from high school.. Geoff, DJ.. Bridgette they were all there at the funeral to support me and Rob.

the beautiful tanned girl we loved was gone now. dead, her life thrown away at a young age.

like all teenagers would do, i decided to fuck up my life then and there

but then i realized that all the change i went through with Courtney was a waste.

I got my act together, studying.

i made it into one of the top medical schools in the world too.

i remembered her words.. that walk on the beach.

she told me all the things she dreamed of accomplishing before death. and something inside of me lurked.

i spent the rest of my days with her, helping her accomplishing those things. strange thing was, i didnt know about her leukemia then either.

yah, that walk.. was a walk to remember.

--

(A/N) finally this story is DONE. that took about.. a long time. true, this story IS sad. and many of the parts may have seen a little farfetched.

but it WAS based on the actual movie a walk to remember


End file.
